Nanba Pair
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: Isinya hanyalah pair fav Author di Nanbaka
1. Uno x Jyuugo

**Warning**: kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Membaca cerita ini jangan terlalu menggunakan logika, karena ga masuk akal. Awas hidup jadi mereceh. ga tanggung janab kalo kalian bosen. BAHASANYA ANEH!

**Genre**: Romance gagal

**Rate**: T+

**Disclaimer**: Shō Futamata(?)

Tsuki?

Selamat Membaca

"WOIII KOK GUA SIH?!" teriak Jyuugo, dia tidak mau dijadikan bahan percobaan oleh Uno, dia mau dilempar ke deket Nico lagi kaya waktu insiden kucing.

"UDAH SANA!"Uno mendorong Jyuugo sekuat tenaga ke arah Nico.

POOF!

Nico, Rock dan Uno memperhatikan Jyuugo dari atas sampai bawah.

"Tidak ada berubah." Kata mereka barengan.

"Apa ini?" Jyuugo memegang dadanya yang sekarang, rasanya berbeda dari yang lain.

"HOOO! Jyuugo seperti Kaguya-chan!" seru Nico, wajahnya terlihat sangat berbeda.

"Kaguya-chan?" Rock dan Uno memiringkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Kenapa kaian melihatku seperti itu, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku."

Setelah beberapa menit menganalisis tubuh Jyuugo Rock dan Uno baru saja sadar dengan perubahannya, Jyuugo berubah menjadi perempuan, rambutnya tidaak terlalu berubah hanya menambah panjang beberapa senti di bagian belakang, dan badannya sedikit meramping.

"HAJIMEEEEEEEEE!" jerit Rock dan Uno sambil memegangi kepala mereka.

Setelah jeritan itu Hajime dateng dan memukul kepala mereka berdua dengan keras, dia kesal tiba-tiba saja dia dpanggil hanya untuk melapor tentang Jyuugo, anehnya yang berubah hanya Jyuugo tidak seperti sindrom warna rambut waktu itu.

"Nanti juga bakal balik lagi ke semula." Hajime santai mengatakan hal itu.

Jyuugo melirik ke Uno, dia mengeluarkan aura mengerikan saat melirik Uno, dia kesal. Lagi-lagi dia dijadikan percobaan, seenggaknya kepalanya tetap normal tidak menjadi kepala kucing.

"Kalau tidak kembali seperti semula bagaimana?"

"Ke ruang medis." Habis itu Hajime keluar begitu saja dari sel.

.

.

.

"AHHHHH!"

"Ada apa Uno?" tanya Rock.

"GUA LUPA KALAU HARI INI ADA JADWAL KENCAN!" Uno berlari ke Jyuugo. "JYUUGO! KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINIII!"

"Tapikan penjara ini ada di tengah laut…" balas Jyuugo datar, tapi entah kenapa kalau dari panadnagan Uno Jyuugo terlihat marah.

Uno terpikirkan sesuatu dan mencobanya karena melihat eksprei Jyuugo. "Jy … Jyuugo kamu ga marahkan? Hanya karena aku kencan dengan cewe?"

"Tidak, aku tidak marah." Ucapnya sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang lain.

"Hmm…" Uno menempelkan sisi badannya ke ke sisi badan Jyuugo.

Rock dan Nico hanya melihat mereka berdua diselingi berbisik-bisik. Biasanya alau Uno udah mengungkit-ungkit jadwal kencannya Jyuugo akan lebih pendiam dari biasanya, ekpresi datar namun lebih terlihat ekspresi kesal menempel terus di wajahnya.

"Jyuugo gimana kalau kita ke ruang medis, untuk memperbaiki tubuhmu itu~…"

"Ga."

Rock bengong, dia ditolak.

"JYUUGO-KUN~! MAIN YUK!"

"Ga."

Mata Nico berkaca-kaca.

"Kamu marahkan?"

"Ga."

Jyuugo menjauh dari Uno.

"Bagaimana kalau olahraga?"

"Ga."

Tsukumo ternyata daritadi ada di dalam cell? Tadi sempet mau ngetik Tsukyomi … maap.

Rock menarik Uno mendekat. "Lakukan sesuatu njir, kalo gitu terus ntar dia ga bakal makan."

"Eh? Jadi ini salah gua nih?"

"Kalo Jyuugo-kun udah bertingkah seperti itu pasti karena Uno." Tambah Nico.

"Iya, aku tida pernah melihat Jyuugo ekesal itu." Tsukumo ikutan.

"Gimana kalau minta Hajime ke ruang bermain?" saran Nico. "Buat Jyuugo-kun kembali normal.

"Ini bukan lagi jadwalnya."

"Ah!" Rock memukul telapak tangan kirinya, keknya Rock punya ide. "Psst, psst, psst…"

Uno mengangguk-ngangguk. "Aku akan melakukannya."

Rock menunjuk Tsukumo. "Dia yang akan mengurus CCTVnya."

"Aku?" Tsukumo menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah."

Malamnya di gedung 13, mereka berlima masih belum tidur tubuhnya Jyuugo juga belum kembali seperti semula, rencana Rock tadi siang akan dilakukan, tidak peduli Hajime sadar dengan rencana ini yang penting Uno sama Jyuugo berhasil kabur. Sabodo sama Hajime yang marah dan ngamuk kek gorila buas, yang penting Jyuugo mbalek seperti semula.

"KALIAAANNNNN! BERRANI-BERANINYA KABUR!"

"GORILLA NGAMUK WOIII! MENCARRRR!"

"TAPI UNO-KUN HARUS TERUS SAMA JYUUGO-KUN!"

"Aku cape." Kata Jyuugo terus berhenti lari.

"JYUUGO KAMPRET! JANGAN BERHENTI!" sebelum tertanggkap oleh Hajime, Rock yang belum memisahkan diri dia melempar Jyuugo ke depan, _badannya ringan_.

"KAMPRET LU ROCKKK!"

"Selamat berbahagia~" Rock menghadap ke belakang. "GORILLA NGAMUK LEWAT SINI!"

"KUBUNUH KALIAN SETELAH TERTANGKAP!"

Syuuu~

Jyuugo dan Uno berhasil sampai ditempat yang aman seperti di atap gedung, di sana bisa melihat bulan yang indahnya sedang bersinar menerangi gedung 13.

"Katanya mau kabur, ini kita udah di luar." Kata Jyuugo datar.

"Tapikan penjara ini ada di tengah laut…" Uno menarik pinggang Jyuugo. "Lagipula bersamamu disini juga udah cukup."

Wajah Jyuugo memerah. "A-Akukan bukan cewe … ini juga karena Nico…"

" Aku sih tidak peduli kamu cewe atau cowo yang penting, kamu tetap dirimu. Kamu adalah kamu, Jyuugo." Uno tersenyum lebar sembari melihat ke arah Jyuugo.

"Ahhh…" Tangan kanan Jyuugo terangkat ke atas, jari telunjuknya menunjuk bulan. "_Tsuki_."

"Eh?" Uno ga ngerti sama apa yang dikatakan Jyuugo. "_Tsuki_?"

Dahi Jyuugo berkedut, lalu badannya menghadap ke Uno. "GUA SUKA SAMA ELU BEGO!" Jyuugo menabrakkan dahinya ke dahi Uno.

"OIIII! KALIAN BALIK LAGI KE SEL ATAU GUA BUNUH DITEMPAT!"

"A-Ampun Hajime~"

End

a-ahhhh! GA MANISSS! GUA GA LIKE NAPA SIH KOKO GAGAL BIKIN FLUFF WOIIII AH GASUKA AKU TUH KALO GA MANIS

ehem, Author baru masuk fandom ini, jadi kalau aneh tolong dimaklumin

Te He

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini

See you next story~


	2. Honey x Trois

**Genre**: Fluff (mencoba lagi)

First Time

Selamat Membaca

"Ada apa Honey-_kun_?" tanya Hitoshi padanya dengan wajah khawatir. "Honey-_kun_ tidak seperti biasanya."

Pemuda berdarah kebangsaan Amerika-Jepang menoleh ke arah Hitoshi. "Apa? Muka gua udah ga ganteng lagi?" tanyanya sambil meraba-raba wajahnya.

Hitoshi tertawa garing, memiliki rekan kerja yang sangat perhatian dengan penampilannya itu susah, antara dia memang narsis atau terlalu memperhatikan penampilan terutama wajah. "Tidak kok tetep ganteng, emm … maksudnya tingkah Honey-_kun_ berbeda dari biasanya."

"Tidak kok, gua biasa aja kok." Honey memalingkan wajahnya dari Hitoshi, matanya menatap lurus ke seberang, disana ada bengkel terkenal dengan pegawai cantik berkacamata disana. Entah sejak kapan Honey memperhatikan pegawai cantik itu setiap kali sedang istirahat dari pekerjaannya atau sedang jalan melewati tempat itu. Setiap kali dia melihat pegawai cantik itu, dia selalu merasa wajahnya berubah menjadi panas tanpa alasan.

Hitoshi melihat ke arah Honey dengan wajah menggoda. "Masa sih … bukan karena pegawai cantik dengan warna rambut bagaikan _emerald_ itu hmm?"

"Kenapa lu-" Honey menggeleng cepat. "Gua ga kenal sama pegawai dengan warna rambut yang mencolok seperti itu."

"Hehe, Honey-_kun_ mudah sekali ditebak."

"DIAM." Honey membalikkan badannya dan pergi ke dapur.

"Hitoshi jangan membuatnya selalu marah nanti yang kena imbas makanan yang dipesan oleh pelanggan." Kata Musashi yang sedang membersihkan meja di tempat Hitoshi berdiri.

"Habis dia tidak pernah jujur pada dirinya sendiri."

"Mungkin saja ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan itu." Manajer kafe ikut berbicara.

"Inu-_chan_ bagaimana? Masih mengejar pemilik butik di samping?" tanya Musashi dengan polos.

Pipi Yozakura memerah. "Hmph." Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kalian berdua ini." Hitoshi _sweatdrop_.

"Inu-_chan_," panggil Musashi, setelah Yozakura menoleh padanya Musashi tersenyum. "Momoko-_san_ sudah tunangan dengan Hajime si gorilla itu."

Yozakura nge_freeze_ di tempat, mulutnya terbuka dengan lebar, dari dalam dirinya menguar aura kekalahan.

Hitoshi menyikut pinggang Musashi. "Musashi-_kun_ jangan begitu, kasian Yozakura-_san_."

"Hahahaha … habis manajer kita satu ini gampang sekali untuk dijadikan bahan bulian."

Sementara itu di dapur kafe, Honey sedang membuat sebuah makanan bernama _ochazuke_, dia ingin membawakan makanan unik ini untuk pegawai cantik yang selalu menarik perhatiannya. Menurut info dari Musashi pegawai itu dari perancis, mungkin saja makanan unik ini akan membuatnya suka padanya.

Musashi masuk ke dalam dapur. "Honey, kata Inu-_chan_ kita akan tutup lebih cepat, jadi kamu bisa ke bengkel itu lebih cepat."

"BERISIK!" Honey mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke Musashi.

"Jangan terlalu kasar, nanti dia tidak menyukaimu." Setelah berbicara seperti itu Musashi langsung keluar dari dapur, menghindari hujan panci dari Honey.

Honey mendengus kesal, lalu melihat ke arah _ochazuke_ yang sudah masuk tertata rapi dalam kotak bekal berukuran sedang dan teh hijau di dalam termos ungu miliknya. Honey membawa kotak bekal dan termosnya ke ruang ganti, sesampainya disana Hitoshi setia duduk di sana sambil tersenyum lebar ke arahnya dan itu membuatnya sangat kesal.

"Mau apa lu?"

Hitoshi menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya sedang menunggu Musashi-_kun_."

Honey memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan menuju lokernya, dahi Honey berkedut setiap kali mendengar Hitoshi bicara tentang kotak bekal dengan termos milik Honey, mengomentari ini itu dan membicarakan soal pegawai cantik di bengkel seberang, membuat Honey terganggu saat sedang berganti baju. Kesal. Satu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini.

"TUTUP MULUTMU BANGSAT! BERHENTI MEMBICARAKAN TENTANGNYA MAUPUN KOTAK BEKAL GUA NJING!" lagi-lagi Honey mengacungkan jari tengah pada rekan kerjanya.

Yozakura berdeham. "Honey, kalau kamu kasar seperti itu, dia tidak akan menyukaimu."

"YANG CINTANYA BERTEPUK SEBELAH PANTAT DIEM AJA NJIR!"

Untuk kedua kalinya Yozakura nge_freeze_ karena perkataan anak buahnya.

"Hmph." Honey berbalik, membawa kotak bekal dan termosnya lalu keluar dari ruangan.

"_Viel glück_." ucap Musashi namun Honey membalasnya dengan jari tengah yang teracung miliknya. "Apakah dia tidak bisa menghilang kebiasaannya itu ya…?"

**xxNumber82xx**

Honey melihat ke kanan dan kiri, untung kafe tempat dia bekerja ini berhadapan dengan lampu lalu lintas, jadi tidak perlu berjalan jauh hanya untuk menyebrang. Honey terlihat sangat gugup, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan pegawai cantik itu, dia sudah beberapa kali berbicara padanya tetapi tetap saja rasa gugup terus muncul saat dia mau bertemu dengannya, wajahnya juga tiba-tiba saja memanas padahal nyampai bengkelnya saja belum.

Honey menepuk kedua pipinya cukup keras. Honey menegakkan badannya dan mencoba untuk berjalan dengan rasa percaya diri yang seperti biasa dia lakukan.

"Honey-_kun_, sudah pulang?"

Honey terkejut dengan suara itu, suara itu … pemilik suara itu adalah pegawai cantik bernama Trois, padahal tadi Honey belum melewati bengkel tempat kerjanya namun setelah melihat ke sekeliling ternyata dia sudah melewati bengkel yang ingin dia datangi. Honey membalikkan badannya sambil menunduk ke bawah, mencoba untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"I-iya…"

Trois yang berdiri beberapa senti dari Honey mendekat, dia penasaran dengan barang yang dibawa oleh Honey.

"Honey-_kun_."

"Y-Ya?"

"Yang Honey-_kun_ bawa apa?"

"Ma-Makan siangku…"

"Tidak dimakan?"

"TROIS-_SAN_! ITU MAKANAN UNTUKMU YANG DIBUAT OLEH HONEY-_KUN_!" teriak Hitoshi yang berdiri di seberang, dengan wajah polos dia bilang seperti itu.

"DIAMMM KAU! ANAK KECIL SIALAN!" lagi-lagi Honey melayangkan jari tengahnya pada Hitoshi.

"Untukku?" Trois memiringkan kepalanya, surai _emerald_ milik Trois bergerak dan lagi-lagi membuat Honey yang melihatnya tertegun, terlalu indah untuk dilihat dan selalu membuatnya ketagihan untuk melihat surai _emerald_ itu.

"I-Iya.." Honey memberikan kotak bekal dan termosnya. "Kubuatkan _ochazuke_."

Ekspresi Trois langsung berubah menjadi seperti anak kecil yang baru saja melihat mainan baru di toko. "Heee~ _ochazuke_, sudah lama aku ingin mencobanya! Ini makanan yang disiram dengan teh hijau itukan?"

Honey mengangguk pelan, di dalam hatinya dia sangat bersyulur Trois menyukainya.

"Aku beruntung mempunyai pacar sepertimu."

"Trois tadi kamu bilang apa?"

"Enggak kok, aku ga bilang-apa." Trois menarik tangan Honey untuk masuk ke dalam bengkel.

Sebelum bisa masuk ke dalam pintu masuk dihalangi oleh sang pemilik bengkel, Sugoroku Hajime. Honey menegak ludah, tatapan mata yang tajam membuat nyali Honey ciut.

"Ini siapa?"

"Sahabatku yang bekerja di kafe sebrang." Jawab Trois.

"Dia terlihat bermulut kotor, carilah orang yang lain." Kata Hajime, setelah itu dia berjalan melewati mereka berdua.

Ucapan Hajime menusuk hatinya apalagi saat dia kalimat terakhir, padahal hari ini dia sudah berniat untuk menembak Trois tapi gorila itu malah menyuruh Trois mencari yang lain.

Sekarang mereka sudah duduk berhadapan, Honey melirik ke kiri dan kanan dengan cepat, terlihat sekali gugup, lebih tepatnya Honey tidak kuat kalau menatap Trois, wajahnya semakin panas kalau menatapnya terlalu lama.

"Honey-_kun_, teh hijaunya masukan saja ke dalam sini?" tanyanya.

"I-iya…"

Etelah menyirami makanannya dengan teh hijau, Trois melihat ke Honey. "Honey-_kun_ sakit? Wajahmu memerah."

"Ti-Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Honey mengangkat wajahnya. "Anoo … mau pulang bareng?"

Trois tersenyum, dan mengangguk. "Ya, setelah aku makan bekal yang dibuatkan oleh Honey-kun, sebenarnya daritadi aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh Hajime-_san_."

"Ba-Baiklah…"

Honey tidak bisa tidak memalingkan pandangannya dari Trois yang sedang makan, dia memperhatikan Trois tanpa berkedip, sesekali pandangannya pindah ke surai emerald Trois, dan matanya mencoba melihat manik _cyclamen pink_ tanpa ketahuan oleh pemiliknya.

"Daritadi Honey-_kun_ memperhatikanku, apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

_Kriet_ … kursi yang diduduki oleh Honey bergeser sedikit sampai menimbulkan bunyi.

"Aku hanya … takut kalau _ochazuke_ itu tidak sesuai dengan lidahmu."

"Aku akan memakan semua makanan yang Honey-_kun_ buat untukku."

Honey tanpa sadar memegang dadanya dengan sebelah tangannya, tidak sehat untuk jantungnya setiap dia berhadapan dengan Trois. Apakah ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta? Jantungnya berdetak semakin keras setelah mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Trois.

"Honey-_kun_ ayo pulang."

"E-Eh? Makannya sudah selesai?"

"Iya, makanan yang dibuat oleh Honey-_kun_ selalu enak."

Lagi-lagi Honey dibuat jantungan oleh Trois, Honey udah sudah tidak kuat lagi, dia tidak mau lagi bertemu dengan Trois.

Bukan begitu Honey~ kamu baru pertama kali merasakan jatuh cinta bukan?

Di jalan pulang, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berani memecahkan keheningan, mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

_Rambut Honey-kun sangat wangi … aku ingin sekali menciumnya dari dekat._

_Rambutnya Trois sangat indah, aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk meliriknya!_

"Honey-_kun_/Trois,"

Mereka berhenti berjalan, lalu saling menatap, mereka tertawa renyah.

"Honey-_kun_ duluan…"

"Trois dulu saja."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua, Honey menghela nafas lalu mencengkram kedua bahu Trois.

"Sepertinya aku, jatuh cinta padamu."

Toris mengalami apa yang Honey rasakan tadi, wajahnya memerah dan panas, dia baru saja ingat tadi dia sempat mengatakan hal yang tidak mungkin, tidak tidak tidak, sepertinya dia salah dengar, dia tidak percaya.

"Apa Honey-_kun_? Aku tidak mendengarnya?" Trois hanya ingin memastikannya.

"AKU JATUH CINTA PADAMU _BAKA_!" Honey melepaskan cengkramannya. "Sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku langsung tertarik padamu, wajah manis dan cantikmu itu yang membuatku terpesona … lalu, aku tau aku mempunyai sifat yang tidak baik seperti apa yang dikatakan bosmu itu. Aku tidak peduli kamu suka padaku atau tidak, pokoknya aku sudah menyampaikan perasanku padamu." Honey memalingkan wajahnya.

"Honey-_kun_ itu _short tempered_ dan gampang sekali mengacungkan jari tengah pada orang, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku juga menyukaimu Honey-_kun_."

Lagi-lagi Honey dibuat terpukau oleh ekspresi manis Trois. "Trois, wajah manismu itu hanya boleh diperlihatkan padaku saja, orang lain tidak boleh, HANYA AKU."

"_Ha'i_,_ hai'i_."

"Naa Trois, apakah kamu akan cape dengan sikapku ini?"

"Sifat itu sudah melekat pada Honey-_kun_, lagipula kalau aku cape menghadapi sifat pemarahmu itu, aku tidak mencintaimu apa adanya." Trois menggenggam tangan Honey.

"A-"

"Honey-_kun_ tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu hanya … aku masih tidak percaya."

"Tidak percaya aku menyukaimu? Aku menyukai Honey-kun dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki." Trois berbisik ke telinga. "_Especially your hair, your hair smell so nice_."

"BERHENTI GODAIN GUA! TROIS BANGSAT!"

Keesokan harinya di kafe Senbonzakura, sbeelum kafe dibuka Hitoshi kembali melakukan hobinya, yaitu menyebar gosip hangat.

"Bagaimana dengan Trois-_san_?"

"Berisik cebol, ngelap-ngelap sana jangan ganggu gua."

"Musashi-_kun_, Honey-_kun_ sudah kembali seperti semula, sepertinya mereka berdua sudah jadian." Bisik Hitoshi pada Musashi agak keras, dia sengaja, biar terdengar sampai dapur.

"DARIPADA GOSIP MENDING LU KERJA BANGSAT!"

Musashi terdiam, lalu teringat sesuatu selagi Yozakura ada di dekatnya. "Honey saja sudah jadian dengan Trois, Inu-_chan_ kapan?"

End

Hehehe

Yang ini lebih wah dari yang UnoJyuugo

Ha … HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Dan gua baru ngeh kalo Honey itu bisa dibaca 82 (Hani)

Dan Trois itu artinya 3 dalam bahasa perancis :v dan dia tuh tahanan nomor 3


End file.
